Evolution
by pluhsauce
Summary: Mutants had been around for decades, but once the public found out, all hell broke lose. Mutants killing humans, humans killing mutants, and even mutants killing mutants. No matter who you were, if you were different you were never safe. And even though she wanted nothing to do with any of it, Sakura slowly finds herself being at the forefront of the mutant revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**heh I saw the most recent Xmen movie and can't get this plot out of my mind. Promise I'll get back to my other fics!**

**And since I live in America, I pretty much set all my fics there since I wouldn't want to write anything wrong about other cultures. So FYI that is where this story is set.**

* * *

"Goodbye Miss Sakura! I'll see you on monday!" a brunette boy said with a slight blush, watching his classmate walk away from the room and on her way to her apartment. She turned around and shot him a sincere smile and a short "you too!" before going back to her path.

The girl adjusted the bag hanging over her right shoulder, heavy with medical textbooks. She was 22 years old, and halfway through medical school due to an early graduation from high school. Her blonde hair reached the small of her back, and her pale green eyes shone brightly at the thought of going back to her cozy room to study in peace. Medicine was her passion, and it showed from how dedicated she was to her studies.

As she reached the sidewalk outside the academic building, still half a mile away from her apartment, she noticed the teacher's assistant from her dissecting class walking pass her. In attempts to be friendly, she waved, though he didn't look over, making her immediately feel a little awkward. Unfortunately, this distracted her from her path, and she didn't she a large branch on the ground in front of her. She fell to the ground quite hard, and she could feel the skin of her knees and arms scrape harshly, blood trickling out quickly as she picked herself up. She winced as the teacher's assistant came over, having obviously noticed her tumble. _Kabuto, wasn't it?_

_Shit. Please let him not check my wounds…please make him pass by…._

"Are you okay?"

_I need to leave. Now._

As seconds passed, Sakura knew she had to go away before he saw anything. But nevertheless, fate wasn't on her side. By the time he grabbed one of her arms to assess the wound, there was no mark whatsoever, only a smear of blood over her smooth, uninjured skin.

Sakura avoided eye contact.

"Well you seem to be alright," he said after a moment's hesitation, glancing at the other places that should've been damaged.

"Yes. I'm lucky nothing got hurt!" she stammered out nervously. "And I'm in a hurry, so if you don't mind-"

She scrambled away as covertly as possible, not saying another word, and definitely dreading her class with him once Monday came around.

By the time she had made it back to her apartment, she felt a lot better about the incident. He didn't seem to see anything. A wave of relief washed over her. She collapsed upon her bed, sighing loudly. Her roommate was away for the weekend, so she had the room to herself. Not that she did anything wild or ever had anybody over, but the quiet was very relaxing. After a few minutes, she picked up her bag from the floor, pulling out her textbooks and placing them next to the typewriter on her desk.

Stretching her back, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple from inside. She seemed to always be famished, even though she was quite skinny. She always concluded that it was because she went jogging a few miles every morning.

Absentmindedly, she wondered if she should try to go out tonight. Then again, alcohol was hard to come by ever since the 18th amendment had been established three years ago, and she had never been able to get drunk before. The one time she tried, she gave up after ten drinks since she never felt the alcohol's effect.

Once she finished her snack, she stripped off the dress she was wearing in order to take a shower.

_Make that a _long _shower._

And since she was very tired from the day's events, immediately after coming out of the shower, she dried herself off, put on her cozy pajamas, and got in bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

Blinding pain.

She awoke to the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, and to make things worse, she couldn't see a single thing since the room was black and her eyes hadn't adjusted.

Her abdomen felt warm, and she suddenly realized the wetness she felt was her own blood pooling onto the bed. Running her hand down to feel what had happened, her fingers brushed a large knife sticking deep inside her, causing instant panic and a strangled cry to come from her lips. Knowing what would come next, and not even thinking of the danger she might still be in, she nearly screamed as she pulled it out slowly, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Thankfully she soon felt the familiar feeling of her insides stitching back together, her skin healing and the wound closing. It only took a few seconds for her to sigh in relief at her being fully healed.

"Just as I thought," a deep voice said quietly, startling her and making her blood run cold. _Who could that—_

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

The last thing she felt was a damp cloth covering her mouth, and no matter how she struggled, she felt herself slip into darkness.

* * *

She sat in the back corner of the café, scanning over a newspaper while occasionally taking a deep gulp of her black coffee.

Seeing the almost empty mug, a young waitress came over to refill it, giving a friendly smile to the pink-haired woman.

"It's refreshing to see someone who still reads newspapers," she commented cheerfully, the woman's eyes still focused on the paper before her. "The only way I stay updated is sometimes checking the news application on my phone."

The woman nodded. "Thanks for the coffee."

As the worker left, the woman allowed the tears she had been holding back to pool in her pale green eyes.

**_New Legislation Declares War on Mutants_**

_ Only a few months into office, the new Secretary of Defense has been very vocal on his stance on mutant affairs. In his most recent speech, he stated that "though some mutants are largely harmless, there is a great population that are extremely dangerous to our country. And these mutants will not self-report as required, but rather plot against us in a sick sense of 'mutant pride.' These are not citizens of any country. These are not humans. These are an alien race that needs to be destroyed before they destroy us first."_

She couldn't continue reading. The remainder of the article had dozens of testimonies from influential politicians voicing their agreements, and it was better for her mood to just ignore it. Flipping a page, she gave herself a paper-cut on her left index finger, but she didn't even wince as it healed immediately.

Leaving money for her coffee on the table, she left the café, ignoring the "have a nice day" from the waitress and leaving as quickly as possible so she could brood over this recent political development back in her apartment.

The walk was long, but she didn't mind the darkness of the night. It was hard for her to sleep anyways.

A few blocks in, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey baby—you doin' anythin' tonight?"

She scoffed, ignoring the man.

He broke into a quick jog, pulling up next to her.

"I don't think you heard me," he hissed out. "I said, baby…you doin' anythin'?"

"Fuck off," she muttered.

He pulled her hair so that she faced him, and she couldn't help but laugh. This only caused him to get angrier, and he tried to push her roughly against the wall without warning.

However, even though he used all of his force, she didn't so much as move an inch.

"You really shouldn't pick on defenseless girls," she smiled, drawing her fist back to give him a solid punch. He went flying through a wall. "And my name isn't baby. It's Sakura."

Without so much a checking to see if he was alive, she continued home.

* * *

Lying in bed, Sakura tried to sleep, but her nightmares were back again. She briefly considered taking a few sleeping pills, but there was a slim chance that they would give her happy dreams. Maybe she should see a psychiatrist? Try to see if anti-depressants worked?

She closed her eyes, attempting a dreamless sleep.

_Hundreds of needles stuck into her skin, all attached to tubes filled with some substance she did not recognize, even from the many medical textbooks she had read before. She wanted to scream, but her mouth stuffed with cloth, and the only way she could breath was the oxygen being pumped into her nostrils by two other tubes. Her eyes frantically scanned the room, looking for someone to save her, or even just to see who was doing this to her. _

_She was naked and cold, her limbs strapped down to the metal table by thick bands of the same material. _

_Suddenly—pain. Pain that she had never experienced in her life-pain that made her skin feel like it was being burned from her body pore by pore—pain that felt like her organs were being ripped apart and put back together again over and over. _

_She couldn't think—could barely breathe….was this really happening? Or was this a dream? What did she do to deserve this?_

She awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face. Curling into fetal position on her bed, she sobbed loudly, her cries filling the silence of her room.

* * *

**Coming up next:**

**_The blonde woman gave her a sympathetic smile._**

**_"I know the feeling. We've been watching you for awhile, and I think you'd be better off with an actual home."_**

* * *

** idk if anyone would be interested in me writing more, but I have a lot of plot ideas if I end up continuing this. Review or message me if you have any comments/criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! All the positive feedback on the first chapter made me so excited! I had posted it right before I left for work, and after I got home and checked my email, I saw the follow/favorite/review alerts and it really made my day. (:**

* * *

The next morning was like every other day for Sakura.

She woke up, pulled on the stupidly conservative uniform she was forced to wear, and walked a few blocks to her daytime job. Aiding in a nursing home definitely wasn't her dream career, but without it she'd have no way to pay the bills.

At least it was _slightly _similar to her previous medical ambitions.

Most of the elderly people she worked with were generally pleasant, so she didn't mind too much. She liked hearing their stories, especially the ones about their youth. There weren't many people she could talk to about the things she grew up around. However, instead of wrinkly skin and white hair, her skin remained smooth and her hair bright.

When Sakura had first realized that something was different, she was thirty years old and living with an old friend from high school. Her friend would always lament about the dark circles and fine lines around her eyes, enviously asking Sakura for her secret to looking so young.

At the time, Sakura laughed it off, blaming it on good genetics. But as more years passed, her friend became more suspicious, and the questions became more frequent.

"Sakura…you don't have a single wrinkle. What cream do you use?"

"I've never seen you dye your hair…but your hair has been pink ever since I've reconnected with you. How did you manage that?"

"You're still in such great shape. What is your diet? Do you exercise often?"

And by then, Sakura had caught on. She wasn't welcome there, and she needed time to figure out what was happening with her body on her own. So one night, she left silently in the night, all of her things fitting into one suitcase.

Ever since, she had spent the decades traveling around the country, switching locations every time someone started to ask too many questions. And most recently, with the way things have been politically, it looked like she'd be moving around a _lot _more frequently.

She missed her friends.

She missed her family.

But most of all, she missed the feeling of _belonging _somewhere.

* * *

As Sakura walked back to her apartment after a long shift at work, she couldn't help but feel watched_. _It definitely wasn't the usual feeling she got when some creep tried to come up to her. She felt her skin prickle with goosebumps.

Quickening her pace, she kept her eyes trained forward, refusing to look as nervous as she felt.

_"Sakura"_

She audibly gasped, her pace increasing almost into a run.

_"You don't have to run"_

"Fuck this," Sakura muttered breathily before breaking into a full sprint. People walking by on the sidewalk gave her strange looks, but she paid no attention. Normally she'd be curious as to what was happening, but for some reason she felt the uncanny feeling that it was not good to be involved.

Thankfully, the voice stopped as she reached her building. With a sigh of relief, she unlocked her room and stepped inside, trying to pass of the incident as just hearing things from being so tired recently.

She heard a beeping noise, and it took her a few minutes to realize that it was the noise of the answering machine. Since she rarely received calls, it was a foreign occurrence for her.

Absentmindedly pressing "play," she began to slide off her shoes and uniform as the message played.

"_Hello Sakura."_

Her eyes widened. It was the voice from before! However now it sounded less urgent, and more comforting. The female voice continued.

_"I don't want you to misinterpret this message. I am not planning on exposing you or forcing you to relocate. Far from it. I would like to meet you in person so that we could get to know each other. You don't have work tomorrow, so I would like to meet you at your usual coffee shop at 10am. If you do not show, I won't give up contacting you. When you arrive, you'll know me when you see me."_

The telltale _beep _of the answering machine signaled the message's end, leaving Sakura frozen in a mix of shock and apprehension.

Although she was always prepared for the usual barrage of questions from nosy people (such as her old friend), she had never expected something like this. Was it a trap? The woman did not sound threatening, but that probably didn't mean anything. It could be the government…it could be a private organization out to get people like her…it could be someone wanting to exploit her….there were just too many possibilities that were far from positive. But something about that voice felt familiar. Comfortable, even. Sakura couldn't even begin to explain it, but something within her felt like she needed to show up.

Once she thought about it, it might be good for her, even if it turns out dangerous. After all, what was she supposed to do with her life? Just scrambling from location to location until she finally dies? It has already been so long, and to be honest, she really wasn't enjoying life in the slightest. If this encounter had even the slightest chance of excitement, it would be for the better.

So with a shaky nod to herself, she made her decision.

* * *

Walking into the coffee shop, Sakura had no idea what to expect. The woman basically said that she would be obvious to find, but just a quick glance into the warm café didn't alert Sakura to anyone in particular. _Should I just leave? Maybe this _is_ a dumb idea._

Her gaze fell to the corner where she usually sat, immediately making eye contact with a busty blonde woman sitting by herself.

It was so _strange. _She somehow just knew that she had to go over.

The woman smiled as Sakura approached, sitting across from her without looking away.

"How did you do that?" the pink-haired woman asked, the wonder evident in her tone.

She only smiled in response. Sakura couldn't help but notice that she seemed very mature for her age.

"Who are you? Why did you call me? Where you the voice from earlier yesterday?"

"My name is Tsuande," she replied smoothly. "And I believe that we have something in common."

Sakura gave her a skeptical look. "I highly doubt it."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me?"

Before Sakura could respond, Tsunade quickly grabbed one of the forks lying on the table and stabbed it through her own hand without wincing.

"Holy f—_what is wrong with you!_?" Sakura hissed out, utterly horrified as she watched the blood stream out. However, within seconds, she realized that no more blood was coming out. With a gasp, she recognized that the wound had healed up almost instantly.

"As my information leads me to believe, you can do the same," she said confidently.

"Only about half that speed," Sakura assured, eyes still wide.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"How old are you?"

Sakura frowned. "Uh…it's hard to explain."

Tsunade's expression remained firm, so Sakura felt obliged to answer.

"A little over 110."

Much to her surprise, the other woman's expression didn't show the slightest bit of shock.

"I understand why you live alone," she said sadly.

Seeing Sakura stiffen, she continued.

"Myself, I've made my way through a few centuries…"

The pink haired woman's face lit up. "Wait—really?"

"I know what it's like to see people come and go. It gets hard to have to start over every time all of the people close to you have passed on."

In all of her long life, Sakura had never been able to talk about this sensitive subject with _anybody_. It was a secret she thought she would have to hold her entire life, since no one could truly understand.

She couldn't help her eyes from watering up a little. The blonde woman gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know the feeling. We've been watching you for awhile, and I think you'd be better off with an actual home."

Sakura looked up with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"It's simple," Tsuande said quite matter-of-factly. "The only hope people like us have of survival is to band together."

What she meant was obvious: _Mutants. _

And as much as Sakura liked this woman, she immediately became wary. She wasn't much for confrontation when it wasn't necessary, and it didn't seem very logical to congregate in large groups of mutants when there was rising political heat against them. Their future was dubious, but it seemed smarter to stay in hiding in case things took a massive turn for the worse.

"I can guess what you're probably thinking," Tsunade added. "You're used to being in hiding, but we are living in a time where that will eventually be impossible. And trust me, we are your best bet for staying safe. If you associate with the wrong group of people, you could make things worse for both yourself and mutants all over the world."

Sakura let loose a slightly cynical chuckle.

"So how am I supposed to know that you're the right group of people?"

"I can't tell you our location for now, but we are a decently-sized group of those with many diverse backgrounds and specialties. We have everything from those who have recently 'awakened' to those that have mastered their abilities. Also, we can test you and see i-"

She stopped mid-sentence. Sakura's brows furrowed.

"Test me for _what_?"

Tsunade sighed. "I really don't want to tell you anything too early. It's just that we have some information on you that, if correct, is a huge game-changer in our world. I understand if you want to remain on your own…but…."

"….yes?"

"Do you know what happened to you around 90 years ago?"

Sakura froze. "How do you…."

Tsunade frowned. "I highly suggest you join us. I won't force you into a decision today, but you have until the rest of the week to choose."

"And how am I supposed to alert you of my decision?" she replied a little sharply.

Tsunade smirked.

"Trust me. When your mind is made up, we'll know."

* * *

**Who was the voice? Who is in this group? What exactly happened to Sakura 90 years ago? The next chapter will answer one of these questionz !**


End file.
